


i can't make you love me

by dimplerenjun



Series: nct [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Based of a song, Break Up, Broken Engagement, Falling Out of Love, Heartbreak, Implied Relationships, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplerenjun/pseuds/dimplerenjun
Summary: one last night together, one last time mark can be held in the arms of his soulmate, one last night before hyuck can be free and happy to move on. sometimes you sacrifice you happiness for someone else.





	i can't make you love me

**Author's Note:**

> based off i can't make you love me by dave thomas junior, i recomend you listen to it while reading this

nights were always mark’s favorite time of day, the past four years he went through the same routine every night. hyuck would come home right after classes and they would spend the evening together, soft whispers and laughter always lit up their apartment. however he now wishes time would slow down, the clock could pause and he could take time to live this again and again. the lights are flipped off and mark crawls into bed, the left side devoid of life since before he could remember at this point. voices in his head repeating his fate, whether he liked it or not they wouldn’t quiet down. slowly he crawls out of bed and shuffles into the living room eyeing the figure on the couch.

“come lay with me.” he began, “please.” a soft hum of affirmation has him turning back to his original destination. within a few minutes the boy is pulled into a warm chest, eyes filling with tears. he squeezes them closed hoping that none will spill. “i love you.” he confesses, voice soft with raw emotion.

“i know, i know.” says the younger, a comforting hand brushing through his boyfriend’s hair. they don’t know where things started to crumble. maybe it was before they got together or maybe it was soon after, either way mark noticed it hasn’t been the same. sometimes fate works out in a twisted way, love fades and so does a person’s happiness. so who is mark to keep hyuck around? he knew the younger loved someone else even before he had confessed it, just how life goes. you love and you live. mark understands, not one to put the blame on donghyuck. after all, he just wants the younger to be happy whether or not he’s part of his life.

he can’t remember a time he wasn’t in love with the sunkissed boy, even when they were 13 and 14 only just having met mark knew this boy was something special. he was always the first thought in the morning and the last one before bed, would sacrifice everything to give the boy the world and that’s exactly what he is doing. the love mark felt was still ever present, growing impossibly more with every passing second. “thank you for everything hyuck.” he whispered before falling asleep in his soulmate’s arms one last time.

when mark woke up in the morning he was still pressed into the younger’s chest. he laid still for a few moments, wanting to stay there forever and never have to face the brutal reality. he lightly pushed himself up as he watched the other turn over to hug a pillow in his place. a sad smile broke onto his face as he observed these precious moments. within an hour everything he owned was packed into suitcases and lined up at the front door. making his way back to the bedroom he allowed a few silent tears to fall. “i love you, forever and always. i promise to you that i would give you my forever and i won’t ever take it back. thank you for loving me, keeping up an act to keep me happy, even if it pained you. be happy now, be free. i hope he treats you well and gives you everything i couldn’t. goodbye my love.” he whispered and kissed the younger's cheek, picking up the engagement ring off the nightstand he had given him a few weeks earlier. taking one last look at the boy, his tears streamed and he prayed that the boy would forever be sunny and loved. it hurts to let go but sometimes letting go is the best a person can do. the universe works in mysterious ways and sometimes one person might be your soulmate but yours might not be them. mark had to learn this the hard way, forever loving his soulmate from afar while he watched him fall for another and live his happily ever after.

_'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't You can't make your heart feel something it won't Here in the dark, in these final hours I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power But you won't, no you won't 'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't I can’t make you love me, dave thomas junior_


End file.
